A Raven's Cry
by MC Muffin Alliance
Summary: Raven and Beast boy have always had a secret thing for one another, but when they get caught up in the heat of the moment, Raven is left to flee to Azarath with a secret. What happens when she returns one day on BB's doorstep with his child?


_**Intro: **Welcome to the long awaited "semi-sequel" to my (Carrot The LuvMachine) story All It Takes. Now, by semi sequel, we mean that...Things have changed. The plot is the same, but it isn't exactly the same story. This story DOES NOT take place where the last one left off. That's a whole different story (which will come sometime in the future). For this story, I decided to team up with my great friend, Mary-chan (or, as you know her, emotiv), so I hope you'll enjoy our combined story of writing!_

_**PLEASE NOTE:** This story is in no way tied to All It Takes. It merely has a similar plot. Thank you!_

**_A Raven's Cry_**

**by MC Muffin Alliance**

**_Chapter One_**

In the dark chamber of her bedroom, a girl sat curled up in a ball upon her bed. Her knees were tucked under her chin, and she hugged onto her legs. The expression on her face could not be read. It seemed as though she was sad, yet no tears came from her eyes. She breathed slowly and let out a sigh, reflecting on the event which took place a few weeks ago.

She, Raven, of the Teen Titans, had experienced the greatest night of her life. She had finally slept with the one she loved. But weren't they rushing things? They weren't even going out, and had never even kissed before that night. It all happened so quickly, yet at the moment it seemed as if time had frozen. The two became wrapped up in their emotions, and could no longer control themselves, and that was when it happened. She had lost her virginity to the one she loved. The beast she loved. It was too late to take everything back or do it over, she was now faced with the awkwardness of being around the one she had slept with.

Neither she, nor Beast boy had said a word to each other after that night. They had been avoiding any contact with each other, and did whatever it took to be alone. Raven had spent most of the time in her room, worrying over things she never thought she would think of.

What if Beast Boy thought she was a tramp-whore? What if the Titans found out, and kicked her off of the team? What if he hated her, for the rest of her life?

The introvert covered her eyes, and felt another bout of worry-caused nausea over-coming her semi-frail, emotional body. It was something she just didn't understand. Why was it that she was feeling so...so...used? So alone?

'Common sense, bitch,' the voice in the back of her head, sounding much like Rage, hissed to her. 'You fucking whore...'

This didn't help Raven feel any better, and she whispered to herself under her breath, "I know."

The silence then was so thick, she almost thought she had gone deaf. 'I deserve it...' she thought.

Just then, someone knocked on her door, and the dark Titan shyed away, hugging her knees and looking out the window. "W-Who is it?" she asked, voice soft, and clouded with uncertainty, as well as hoarse from lack of usage.

"Friend Raven..." came the voice of her team-mate Starfire. "Are you...feeling well?" the Tamaranean girl asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Raven replied solemnly.

"Because you have not left your room of the bed for 3 days..." Starfire said gently. "Please, do forgive me, but I must come in and do the 'checking on' you. Robin says that it is necessary." With that, the red-headed alien slid the door open, flying inside.

Raven looked up, eyes wide. "No! Don't! Please... Just go away, okay? I'm fine."

Starfire sat on the edge of Raven's bed, taking her hands into her own. Her comrade struggled to break free, and finally gave in hopelessly.

"Friend, what has happened to you?" Starfire whispered.

"Nothing," Raven said softly, "Is wrong with me." She gained an edge in her face, gritting her teeth. "Got it?"

The Tamaranean winced, and nodded. "I shall leave you at your peace...but please, do come down the stairs more often. We miss you."

"Fine," Raven replied, lying down and stretching across her bed. Starfire stood, waved, and exited the room.

As Raven's breath became slower, and more sleepy, she found her mind wandering through all corners of thoughts.

One thought suddenly popped into her mind, and she gasped, bolting upright.

-

-

-

Beast boy sat on the couch in the main room, the remote in his hand. He stared at the TV in a manner that was simply unhuman. He didn't blink or move. He just sat, watching.

"B, you've hogged the TV all day, man!" Cyborg complained, standing right in front of the changeling. "Give someone else a turn, like perhaps ME!"

Beast boy still didn't budge. His eyes were set foward, yet he seemed to not be thinking about anything in the "real" world at the moment. His hand loosened and the remote dropped to the floor.

Cyborg stared at his companion and slowly bent down to retrieve the fallen object. "Man, are you feelin' alright? You've been all spacey lately..."

At that moment, Starfire entered the room. She floated sadly over to the couch and sat down next to Beast boy. "Friend Raven wishes for us not to disturb her."

"Did you ask her if she's alright?" Robin asked from inside the kitchen. He came out holding an apple in his hand, and wearing a worried look on his face. "Is she sick or something?"

Starfire just slowly shook her head. "No, she is fine, but she does not look it. Friends, I am most concerned..."

"Yo, I'm more worried about Beast boy," Cyborg stated, holding up the spaced out green teen. "He hasn't blinked in three whole days!"

Starfire gasped and poked at her green friend. "You are sick too, friend!" When she got no response, Starfire jumped to her feet and rushed over to Robin. "Come, friend Robin, we must conjure the pudding of happiness for our disturbed friends!"

Before Robin had the chance to protest, he was flying back to the kitchen, watching his apple roll on the floor.

-

-

-

Could she really be?

Raven bit her lip until a thin trickle of blood traced its way down her chin. The demon didn't bother wiping it, she was too shocked at her own imagination.

"It's just my imagination running away with me," she mumbled, stroking her cheek absentmindedly. "Just a coincidence; irony; fake; imaginative."

"It can't possibly be real...or can it?"

-

-

-

The next day, rain drops slowly made their way by drizzling down the windows of the tower, leaving a certain gloomy essence hanging overhead.

Beast Boy sighed as he made his way down the hall from his room, and paused in front of Raven's door. Immediately, a flashback lit up in the back of his mind...

-

Raven was sitting on the couch, tracing patterns on the pillow underneath her armpit. Her book wasn't as entrancing anymore, and she sighed to herself, whimpering under her breath for something to come and whisk her away from the actual boredom she felt.

Beast Boy lingered outside of the door, watching her in secrecy. He didn't want to lay it on her too thick, but he feared today might actually be the day when he, Garfield Mark Logan, confessed his feelings to Raven Metrion Roth.

The green teen took a deep bout of breath before sliding through the crack of the doorway. Holding that swig of breath deep within his throat, he made his way closer to the couch, watching his beloved, seemingly bored, drone on with her book.

'Oh, God! NOW I'll be DISTURBING her!' he thought sadly, but he placed a hand on her shoulder from behind. He felt her tense up underneath his grip, and winced slightly.

Raven practically jumped when she felt someone touching her, she turned around, ready to scream or deliver a powerful blow to her 'attacker', but relaxed instead when she saw the calm face of her crush, Beast Boy. "Oh, hi," she said, slightly embarassed.

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck. "Wanna go somewhere and talk?" the Changeling asked shyly. Raven blushed lightly, but shrugged.

"Sure?"

"Great!" He grinned, and tugged her by the arm, pulling her up and out of the room. "Where do you wanna talk?"

"Well...what are we going to be talking about?"

"Random stuff. I uhh wanna get to know you better."

"Oh." Raven was going crazy in her head. "HE WANTS TO GET TO KNOW YOU!" Love and Happy cried in unism.

The introvert shook the preppy voices out of her head. Today was for her and Beast Boy. Today...Today was for ...well...dreams to come true!

-

After deep conversation, the next thing the duo knew, they were entangled into heated kisses, lying across Raven's bed. Beast Boy's lips attacked her cool, refreshing flesh, leaving wet but loving marks. He sucked harder and faster, leaving her gasping and shocked, but strangely pleased.

His hands traveled her body, and Raven didn't realize that she was doing the same.

Pretty soon, and clothes were torn off and tossed aside, out of the way from the couples intro to love-making.

When it was over, both lay gasping and catching their breaths, and huddled into the loving warmth of each other's arms. The reality and horror of what they had done was pushed aside, drugged and candied over with ecstasy and euphoria.

-

After reminiscing, Beast Boy gazed down at his feet. He could only guess that he broke her heart the next morning, when he realized he was only 16, and yet he wasn't a virgin anymore.

He bit his lip, feeling his fang dig into the tender flesh. They had both 'agreed' that they were too young for such things to happen. But in truth, he loved her with all of his heart, and it tore him to pieces knowing that she wouldn't come out and greet the world with a smile. Not now, and not any time soon. Maybe...not even for ever.

The green teen was turning 17 in a few days. Or was it in a few weeks?

'You shouldn't have rushed her!' a voice screamed in the back of his head. 'YOU FUCKIN' LOSER ASSHOLE! YOU RUINED HER!'

All that the Green Changeling did in reply was walk by the door, head hung, as he went to watch more television.

Little did he know that his miniature, microscopic off-spring was growing in the womb of his beloved.

-

Mari-chan: End chapter 1?

Colie-chan: you bet, great job! Welp, we really hoped you enjoyed it! This has only just begun, and we're so happy to be working together on it! Now I can share my story with everyone, and we can share our "semi-sequel" as well!


End file.
